I have to be a SPY?
by Merzen
Summary: What if Sasuke promises to be with Sakura, but Sakura has to act as a spy first? What if she has to get as close to Naruto as possible then report back to Sasuke in what she's found? What happens when Sakura starts fallin for Naruto in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

She willed her legs to run faster, her side starting to ache from a stitch. The rain fell down fast, plastering her clothes to her well-formed body. She looked forward, eyes adjusting to the dark. _Just a bit more to go,_ she thought to herself, a coy smile appearing on her lips. She shook the water out of her eyes, and stopped running.

'Where is he?' Sakura wondered to herself, her feet tapping in frustration. She looked up at the moon, wondering how in the world she got lured here.

'Looking for me?' said a chilling voice from behind. She didn't even have to look, to know that the person behind her was smirking. She shivered at the prospect of what was happening. She breathed in deeply and slowly turned around.

The person in front of her didn't exactly make her heart stop with love and passion, like it would have done before. Be she did have to admit that her breathing was becoming abnormally '_ragged'._ Sasuke looked her over with an unreadable expression. If only she knew what he was really thinking………..

'So...' Sasuke began 'You want to take a seat before I start explaining what I want from you?'

Sakura looked up at him, and her lips curled in disgust. 'No, anything you want to tell me can be said right here, I haven't got the time to waste around by small talk'. She looked up at him with a look that could kill even Orichimaru. He simply raised an eye- brow, and muttered a 'fine'.

_20 minutes later……………………_

'So, I just want you to act as a spy for me. You find out for me, what this special jitsu is exactly and then perhaps after that I'll let you join me on my mission to destroy my brother. Maybe you and me could have a more than partner relationship, if you get my drift.' He turned to look at her. Trying to hide the smile and instead changing to a look which he felt meant '_business'_. _This is just too easy_, he thought to himself, bringing his eyes up to see Sakura face deep in thought.

'Ok' she whispered 'I'll do it'. He bowed his head and then disappeared from her view entirely.

'Oh my god……………. What have I agreed to?' she whispered to herself, her eyes becoming large with panic.

**A/N Ok……………………….this is my new story. If anyone likes it then review and I'll carry on. If you don't then I'll just remove it.**

**But all it is about really is that Sasuke has asked Sakura to be a spy for him. To get as close to Naruto as possible and then tell him EVERYTHING. But what's going to happen when Sakura **_**really **_**starts falling for Naruto?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N Before I start I just want to dedicate this chapter to:-**

_. aly247_

_. Ella Clevek_

**For reviewing my story**. **:D . This chapter's for you two.**

'Good morning, Sakura!' Naruto yelled, running up to her to tell her about his good news. As he moved closer to her, he started to feel something wasn't right. _I wonder what I've done now, _he thought to himself. Confusion building up, he decided to play it cool and ask about her for a change. 'So……………..Urm….How did your holidays go?' He asked turning to face her. She looked blankly ahead, not even responding to his question. 'Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaaaa……………………' he drawled, waving his hand in front of her face.

'What………….?' She said coming out of her coma-like state. He suppressed a laugh and repeated his question. She looked down in embarrassment, not knowing what to say, and mumbled a 'nothing much'. _What's up with her? She's even worse than Hinata._ He looked at her, trying to make out why she was acting all strange. He looked away with a shrug and decided to head out to the ramen bar instead. _If I can't have a decent chat the least I can do is get a decent meal?_

He turned and looked behind to see if Sakura was following. Nope. She was too busy gazing at the floor, deep in thought.

'SAKURA,' he called, 'You coming?' Sakura immediately looked up and started following Naruto inside.

_Stay cool, just STAY cool, _she thought to herself. Her heart was beating at 200 miles per minute and if she didn't sit down soon she had a bad feeling she was going to drop to her knees and confess EVERYTHING.

'So, what do you want?' Naruto asked seating himself by the window, as Sakura went and sat opposite.

'Whatever you're having,' she mumbled looking out of the window, her hands tapping the table nervously.

'You sure? I mean, I'm having ramen. You don't like ramen in the morning.'

'No. ramen is fine with me.'

Naruto raised an eye-brow in suspicion.

'Ok. What's wrong?'

'Nothing' Sakura said, her eyes darting from left to right.

'Come on, Sakura, you know your not a good liar. Tell me, what have you done?'

'I haven't done anything,' she replied angrily, _why does he always think the worst of me? _She thought, _not like I care anyway, but what if someone had heard?. Trying to give me a bad name or summat?_

'Then why are you acting so……………………….dodgy.' Naruto asked, clearly not aware of what had happened last night.

_Ok, here's your chance. You have to get as close to him as possible right? I mean it's the only way you can get your hands on Sasuke. Go on. Tell him you want to go out with him, _her inner self whispered.

'I want to go out with you,' she blurted out, eyes wide in surprise at what she had just done. Naruto seemed to be in shock too, because his eyes had clearly shot out. He started spluttering on his water, and when he had stopped, he looked at her from across the table and said,

'What?'

' I……want to go out with you,' she mumbled looking at her lap and cursing herself for ever setting eyes on Sasuke. Naruto seemed oblivious to her disgusted expressions as he continued in his words of happiness and joy, which Sakura wasn't even listening to. Although half the bar was………….

'I'm in shock! Sakura, you don't know how happy you've made me. I'm going to take here………….here…………..' sakura droned out and plucked at her tissue. _Just get the information then dump him, _she thought to herself glumly.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Naruto picked up her hand and gave it a light kiss. _This guy actually believes me, _she thought gulping.

'Tonight, I will take you to the most expensive restaurant in town, I don't care if I have to raid my whole apartment for the money, because you, Sakura Haruno, have made me the most happiest man alive.' He sat back and ordered the meals, while Sakura looked down at her lap. Cursing the guilt that was washing over her, making her want to puke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_He actually let me LEAVE!!!! _She thought turning her head back to check if Naruto was still in the ramen bar.

_That guy NEVER changes, _she sighed, kicking a stone out of frustration, and watching it, as it bounced and hit the leg of a **VERY **old lady who was walking past her.

_Oh no! _She groaned inwardly as the pensioner stopped and looked at the place she just got hit. She turned to look at Sakura and the minute her mouth opened she could have sworn she saw lots of tiny, black maggots squirming around in there.

_SAKURA! _Her inner self yelled, _those are her TEETH!!!!_

**Mannnnnnnnn, what have I done to deserve this!!?! **She muttered back, she was bought out of thought when the old women started screaming her name, muttering a string of curses……………..

'You are RUDE!! Do you here me child! Why I never………………..met such a big- FOREHEAD in my life! In my good old days children were never, NEVER, allowed to act open anger. You, YOU, will be very sorry, Sakura. Yes, I have heard ALL about you. You disgusting BAKA. Wait till I tell Tsunade.' She breathed heavily.

_Probably never had to scream so much, _her inner self laughed, she watched as the old lady walked off, or rather 'hobbled' off.

'Why am I having SUCH a bad day!?!??!?!' she said, and as she turned her head she could have sworn she saw 'red' eyes.

'Sasuke?' she whispered, walking closer to the tunnel opening. A hand came out dragging her quickly inside.

'Oh' she gasped, looking up trying to see, whilst her eyes adjusted to the dark.

'You.' she said, not even bothering to look at him anymore. _Do you know how much stuff I've had to put up with today, because of you? _she thought, crossing her arms and turning her back on him.

'Look, I can't talk for long. But did you find anything?', Sakura immediately saw the intense eagerness which lighted up is eyes.

_He doesn't LOVE you, he's using you….. _her more confident side whispered softly

**HE DOES, HE DOES LOVE ME! DON'T SAY THAT, **she replied, and before she knew it she looked up at Sasuke and said,

'He's getting trained by Kakashi and Yamato sensei', she was rewarded by a brilliant smile which lighted up Sasuke's very moody face,

She continued, 'And………………it's VERY intense work out, Naruto had to train the whole day.' Sasuke was getting happier by the minute.

_This stupid plan is ACTUALLY working! God, she must really like me, or perhaps she just plain stupid? _

'find anything else……?' Sasuke inquired, one eye- brow raised, trying to keep a very calm face but having a VERY hard time trying.

' Well…………………..it is only the first day. I don't have anything else, but, when this is over, you do remember the promise, right?'

_OH CRAP!!, _Sasuke thought_, THE PROMISE!!!_

' Oh……yeah…hehe…the promise?' Sakura hadn't even noticed the look on his face now, she was too busy daydreaming a happy life with Sasuke on a date …………………….

'The date?!?!??!?!' Sakura screamed,

'What? What's wrong?' Sasuke asked,

'Oh………………..I've got a date with Naruto, I hope your not jealous or anything, because it's strictly for business.' Sasuke laughed,

'Yeah, I know it's for business. Go. And find out more about this 'jitsu'.' Sakura nodded feeling very happy about how this was turning out, so happy in fact, that she didn't even notice the hysterical laughter coming out of the tunnel.

**A/N thank you for all you reviews, this is probably the worst chapter you lot have ever read. LOL. Sorry! But the next chapter is Sakura/Naruto's date…………**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'COW!' yelled Ino, causing several customers to look her way and tut, 'You're going to buy the best dress in town! I wanted to buy that one! I still can't believe Naruto and you are officially dating, though. Is it for real?' she asked, leaning against the wall as she waited for Sakura to respond from the changing room.

'Urm…………….yeah….yeah it is.' Sakura replied.

_Good thing I'm in this changing room, _Sakura thought, _why is it soooooo hard to lie?!?!?!?'_

'Have you finished in there?'

'Not yet…..'

'I'm coming in now. I've warned you….' Ino yanked back the curtain and did a mental relapse.

'Oh. My. God' She whispered, 'Sakura……………….is that really you?'

'Yeah………………….why do I look that bad?' She asked turning around fully so Ino could look her over properly.

'Are you crazy? You look gorgeous, if I may say so myself. Honestly Sakura, perhaps if you dressed like this ALL the time Sasuke might have noticed you. But never mind Sasuke. Hehehe…………………..I mean you can actually see your FIGURE in this..'

Sakura whacked Ino on the head.

'Remember Ino, this is a one- off. Ok?'

_But you do have to admit, you're looking pretty sexy?? Grrrrr.. _Her inner self said.

**Shut up, **she responded, **Just wait till Sasuke sees me.**

_Well, who said Sasuke got anything to do with it? I mean, your going on a date with Naruto right?_

**Whatever. **She rolled her eyes for more emphasis, and then she went back to studying herself. Off the shoulder, black dress, backless with a cute black bow in her head.

_GIRL! You are working it…_

She smiled, ok enough ego feeding, back to business.

'So I want you to, feed the cat and put on my lights. So basically just pretend someone's home. Ok?'

'Why?' Ino asked, as they walked back to her apartment, 'you planning on STAYING the night?' she said, wriggling her eye- brows.

Sakura blushed, 'NOO! Of course not. It just……………..i don't know how long I'll be out.'

_I mean…………….Sasuke might find me and take me out on a date with him……………_

'Yeah, yeah. I believe you. Ok, I'll look after the house.'

'Thanks………………' sakura was cut of short when she noticed the presence of a small boy, with brown hair.

'Look's like you've got company' Ino whispered.

'Sakura!!!" yelled Konahamaru, as he ran up to her and smiled,' Congratulations!'

'for what?' Sakura asked, her eye- brows knitting with confusion.

'On your new blossoming romance with Naruto!!'

Sakura gasped.

'He told you!!!'

'Urm…………….no. you told me. We were all in the bar. Remember?'

Sakura slapped her head with frustration,

'How many other people know?'

'The WHOLE village, I told my friends and family who in turn told their friends and family etc.' he smiled as he said this

_Why that pesky, little……………………._

'ANGEL! You're an angel, how can I repay for such a nice announcement you did? Perhaps I can ask you not to tell anyone else?' She said through gritted teeth,

'Oh…………….sure, Sakura. I won't tell ANYONE else. Bye!' And with that he turned and ran off give them a little wave.

'Has he gone yet? Ino called,

'When did you leave?'

'When that guy came!'

They both laughed and headed back to the apartment.

'Ok, I'm going.' Sakura called. Ino came out of the bedroom doing a stop in front of her.

'Already?'

'Yeh… it's already 5 minutes past 7, I was supposed to be there at 7. Ok? Now letme just go through it one more time. Feed the cat…………

'YEAH! I've got it!' Now bye!!'

'Ohh, and one more thing, don't make out with Shikamaru, if he's coming.'

'Why not?'

'Because, people might think it's me, and they might get all moody, thinking I go to whatever levels with a guy on the FIRST date!! You have to think things through first.'

'O………………k? is that it?'

'Yeh'

'Then bye!'

She slammed the door in Sakura's face and Sakura was left standing there gob smacked. She then pulled herself together and walked out.

It was raining so Sakura had asked her neighbour to give her a lift. By the time she got to the restaurant it was already 7:15

She walked in a looking around for Naruto, she spotted him at the far corner, drinking a glass of water and reading the menu. He instantly looked up when she approached, and smiled.

Sakura would have betted her whole life that Naruto would have said something extremely perverted when he first saw her. She was wrong. He didn't even LOOK at himself. All he did was ask about sakura. His face turned worried when he saw that it had been raining and he asked her several times _how _exactly she had come.

After a while she got angry.

_O.k. I can see that your worried, but do you have to express it every so often? God………….make me feel guilty, why don't you?_

'Naruto, it is ok.! I came with my neighbour. Now, what are we ordering?'

'Your choice, Sakura.'

'What?' Sakura's eyes shot up. _He ALWAYS chooses what to eat._

'It is only polite, Sakura, I mean, I did bring you hear, didn't I?'

Sakura blushed.

_I'm BLUSHING?!?!?!?!?_

**MAKE IT STOPPPPP, **she replied

_I can't only you can do that. I am merely a part pf you. you control all the facial expressions._

**Oh, shut up. You're useless.**

As she brought herself back to the present she noticed Naruto wasn't even aware of her embarrassment as he carried on.

'………..And to think you actually asked me out. It's a dream come true. You know?'

She nodded, smiling. _Just smile_, she told herself.

'And before we eat, I would just like to say that you look beautiful.'

And then Naruto gave her an even bigger grin and started eating his food.

As Naruto's head bent, Sakura felt her world close up.

_I think I'm going to……………………._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N I'd just like to say that last week I was REALLY ill, so I had a lot more time to write my own Naruto fic's. **

**This week, I will be back at school, so I won't be able to write that much due to my GCSE's. I'll try to write as much as I can, in my spare time.**

**Zenly. (enjoy)**

'Sakura- chan………………can you hear me? Sakura!'

'Go away,' she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut.

Naruto let out a chuckle, 'I can't do that.'

'Course you can. Just look for the exit sign and go right on through.' The word 'through' vibrated through her head.

'Well, firstly, there are no exit signs, and secondly, you're at my apartment so you have to play by my rules.'

'What!' she screamed, sitting upright. Naruto laughed and ran a hand through his hair. The scream she had just let out, made Sakura's head hurt even more. She clutched the side of her head and tried to stand up.

'What happened?' she muttered trying to sit on the nearby sofa.

'You passed out.'

'Huh?'

'You passed out. You know when you faint or fall unconsci………………'

'I know what it means!'

'Ok. Just saying.' Sakura tried to sit down but instead she found herself falling.

'WOAH! Easy there………….' Naruto called, cushioning her fall. Sakura felt his arm brush hers and immediately jumped back.

'What's wrong?' Naruto asked his eye- brows scrunched up with worry.

'Why are you…………………' Sakura started, and then it dawned on her.

_Get as close to him as possible……………………….._

'Oh…..I can manage Naruto, but………………Urm………….thank you anyway.' She said, sitting herself at the edge of the sofa, even though her head started spinning again.

'You sure you're ok?' Naruto asked again, bringing his face closer to hers. Sakura gulped.

'Ye-e-e-ah, I feel fine.'

'REALLY?' Naruto said, turning around and walking to the fire place. ''Cause I could have SWORN you're supposed to feel a little dizzy now.'

'NOPE! I feel fine. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna be heading………..' Sakura trailed off as she looked down to find herself in Naruto's over sized t- shirt.

'YOU CHANGED ME?!?!?!?!?!?!??!' she not. I ain't THAT perverted. I called Ino over, she left 5 minutes ago.'

'Ino came and LEFT. Without me?'

'Yeh? Why?'

'Oh…nothing. Just wondering. Was Shikamaru with her?'

'Yeah. They said they're heading back to yours.'

_That silly cow! I told her not in MY flat….._

'OH, how nice of her, 'she said through gritted teeth.

'O……………k. now I'm reaaally tired so I'm just gonna head back to mine. Bye…..' Naruto charged forward pushing her back onto the sofa.

'You can't go NOW! It's midnight. Anyone could come and do something. Your staying over.

'I……………….I CAN'T STAY OVER?!?!?!'

'Why not?' Naruto replied, scratching his head in confusion.

''Cooooooooooooooozzzzzzzz. You're a guy!!!!'

'No. Sakura. Not _just _a guy. I'm legally your boyfriend now.'

'What's that got to do with anything?!?!?!?'

'It's legally permitted in this village to stay over at your boyfriends/girlfriends place.'

_Ohhhhhhhhhh crap. Why do I have a feeling I know where this is heading?_

'Hehehehe, I can't stay here.' She said, frustrated at finding herself in a no- win situation.

'Why not, Sakura- chan?'

'Well, you might not want me to stay' she finished lamely.

_Might not want you to stay? He's the one who BLOODY invited ya!_

**What was I supposed to say?! **She retorted.

'Sakura.' whispered Naruto, 'You can have my bed, and I'll sleep on the sofa.'

'What?' she said, looking into his eyes and trying to find out what he was thinking.

'Well, it's obvious, isn't it? You don't want to share a bed with me. It's fine. I can deal with that. Perhaps this whole you and me relationship was a stupid waste of time.'

_If you get information for me………………….we can be…………TOGETHER. _Sasuke's words floated all around the room.

'No, Naruto. I'd like to share a bed with you.' Sakura said, she then marched forward grabbed Naruto's arm and marched towards the direction of his bedroom…………………..


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sakura lay on her side, pushing herself even closer to the edge of the bed.

_Go any further and you're going to fall off._

'Sakura……………………You awake?'

_Pretend to be asleep, pretend to be ASLEEP!_

'Sakura?' Naruto whispered, pushing himself closer to Sakura. 

_OMG! This guy sleeps TOP- LESS! _

**Calm down………………just calm down.**

_This was supposed to be me and SASUKE_

**But Naruto ain't THAT bad right? And you have to admit, his body is pretty…………**

_DON'T even go there………._

'Sakura, hey………….you ARE awake.' Naruto said. Sakura looked up to find herself, face to face with Naruto, in a silly attempt to stop her inner self from saying stupid remarks she had turned around, only to land herself right into Naruto's arms. 

She inwardly cringed, whilst Naruto seemed to be enjoying their closeness as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and nestled his head on top of hers. She tried to indirectly pull away, but this just led him to latch on tighter.

_Just forget it, he ain't gonna let go…………………._

**But…………………..but……**

_He's warming you up, let him! It is a pretty windy night, right? And you ARE boyfriend and girlfriend now!_

**Shut up.**

Urm………….Sakura?'

'Hmmm?'

'Nothing…..'

'Go. On.'

'What made you change your mind about us being together and that all?' Sakura felt her heart pace quicken. _I haven't really thought about that._

'Well…………….you know. Your……………………..' 

'Yes, Sakura?' the only light visible was coming through the window, and Sakura could barely make out Naruto's face. But his eyes were what startled her the most. 

_They're so blue………….._

'Sakura?' 

'Huh?'

'Go on………..'

'Oh right….Well, Naruto; it's pretty hard to explain. But I'll try.' She gulped and tried to picture Sasuke instead,

'Your personality drew me to you first, you were…………..so different. I mean, don't get me wrong you were normal and everything. But you were so……………..perfect. You were everything I thought I couldn't be and more. You had courage and had power. All the girls FANCIED you.' Once she started she couldn't stop, 'I mean you were everything, Sasuke………..'

'What?' 

Sakura looked up. 'What? What's wrong?'

'You said Sasuke.'

_NO WAY!_

'Yeah………………..You asked me what drew me to Sasuke right?

'No, I asked you what you liked about me.'

'Ohh. Hehehe. Right! Should have said so then innit?' she gulped, and instead started to picture Naruto,

'You were always soooooo,' 

_Annoying………… _her inner self thought.

'Nice. The departure of Sasuke bought me closer to you. You were always smiling, always there, you make me laugh…' she soon found herself going on, not needing to picture Sasuke anymore, because this was easy. She didn't even find herself thinking mean thoughts. She just said the truth, and once she had started she was finding it hard to stop. 'And you've ALWAYS been there. Waiting. Even I was stuck on Sasuke, but you were always there. And……………………oooooooomph!' she had barely enough time to breathe, when Naruto had kissed her. He pulled back a fraction and whispered,

'Goodnight Sakura, and before you ask me. Everything about you drew me to you, there's not one thing I see that I don't like.' He then rested his head on hers and fell asleep, whilst Sakura could only lie there, awash with guilt, heart trembling at the thought of what was going to happen when he finally found out…………….. 

**A/N sorry about this chapter. I felt a slight writer's block thing coming up. I was so sure this chapter would be interesting……………….Never mind. Perhaps my next one will be better.**

**Zenly. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sakura woke up feeling slightly light headed. She nestled her head deeper into her pillow,

and heard a slight moan.

_My pillow moans……………….? _

**Cool. Now let's go back to bed.**

_Urm………………..I think you're pretty much forgetting where you are EXACTLY._

'Sakura?'

'WAAAH!' Sakura flung herself up looking around dazed, _Where the hell am ………._

'Do you always wake up with such an opening?' She turned to see Naruto looking at her curiously, his lip slightly upturned, trying suppress a laugh.

_Naruto's my boyfriend……………………._

'Hehehehe. No, I just….forgot where I was.' She turned around so he couldn't see her blushing, and pulled herself out of the bed. Naruto seemed to make no move at all, just continued to look at her from the bed, his smirk had unusually gone though.

'So, Sasuke's back in town.' Sakura turned to catch Naruto give her an expressionless look.

'So?' she said, turning away from Naruto once again, and heading to the folded clothes which she presumed was hers.

'So? Don't you want to know how he is?'

'Why would I want to know?'

'I don't know. You tell me.'

She looked at Naruto with an angry expression.

_If he knows, then why play riddles?_

**Maybe he doesn't know………….**

_He does! Then why say all this bullshit?_

**Then why is he going out with me?**

_You're asking me?_

'Look Sakura, I have something to tell you. Sasuke came up to me the other and asked me to do something. I just want to make clear that I said no.' 

Sakura's breath caught, she gulped,

'What……..?' she croaked,' what did he ask you to do?'

'Something against my morals.' He said looking away, 'Now let's leave at that. Come. I'll make you breakfast. Please………….get changed.' He got out of bed , picked up his shirt and headed for the door. He brushed past Sakura looking down as he went.

_I mean, she's still not dressed………._

'Naruto?' Sakura called,

'Hmm?' he said turning to look at her. She walked up to him and kissed him gently on the lips and said, 

'I think I'd like to have ramen for breakfast today.' She then turned and headed for the bathroom leaving Naruto stunned yet still unsure on what exactly the girl was feeling for him EXACTLY.

_I think she's starting to like me, _he thought, his grin turning larger as he walked out of the room.

'Why did I do that?' Sakura muttered to herself, splashing water on her face in the process. 

_You did it, because you like him._

**I do?**

_I don't know? Do you?_

**Ohh, go away. I've had enough of your crap talk.**

'Omg!' she groaned, 'The guy actually said no!' she clutched her head trying to come to terms with what he had actually said.

_I salute you, Naruto. Nice way in making me feel even more guilty. _

**How do you know what Sasuke asked him to do?**

_**Obvious innit?**_

**Is it? **

_Yes…._

Sakura changed into her normal, everyday outfit, and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

Naruto paced the living room floor, his head in turmoil over everything that had been going on for the past few days. 

_Sasuke asked me to be a spy………….but I said no. I wonder if he asked Sakura the same thing…………._

He paced around faster, head in pain. 

_Too much thinking…………….not good for me._

'Urm, Naruto? Why are you pacing around for?'

'Huh?' Naruto looked up seeing sakura watching him with a smile.

'Hehe. I'm just thinking about, how pretty you look.' He said, with a foxy grin.

_Well, I am now…………_

Sakura rolled her eyes and muttered a 'Come on.'

Naruto nodded his head and headed outside with her.

'So, Naruto, what is this new jitsu you're learning anyway?' Naruto's head went into over- drive. _Why does she want to know………….? _

'Naruto?'

_Just trust her._

'Well, I'm kinda keeping it into low profile. Let's go into the ramen bar, I'll tell you more in there.'

Sakura followed Naruto inside, with a look of panic.

**Are you sure I'm doing the right thing?**

_Of course! Get info out of Naruto, and then dump him. Stick to the original plan. Don't get too drawn in Sakura, it's just gonna leave you hurt. Don't fall in love with the enemy._

**Naruto's my enemy?**

_He is now…………….._

**A/N o.k. so I was pretty confused myself in writing this chapter. I didn't know what to write. And all the idea's got muddled up. LOL.**

**If you don't understand what's going on, then I'll try to explain in the next chapter.**

**Zenly**

**:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sakura waited at the table, fingers tapping in frustration.

**Who said Sasuke asked Naruto to be a spy anyway?**

_It's pretty obvious isn't it?_

**Yeah. I guess it is. I'm not completely dumb. I can read between the lines when I have too………………**

_Something's not right…….._

**Yeah, I mean, why would Sasuke ask us BOTH to be spies?**

_Maybe he asked Naruto first, who in turn turned him down so he asked you?_

**Yeah, but he asked me to spy on Naruto, why would he ask Naruto to spy on himself?**

_Yeah, something's not right._

She sighed in annoyance, not evening noticing the mess she was making by shredding the tissue.

Naruto waited for the order at the bar, looking down, and deep in thought too. 

_Why is Sakura asking me all these questions?_

He looked up to see if his order had come.

_Still not here…………………Hmm? I wonder what would have happened if I had said yes to Sasuke? I wonder why he wanted me to spy on Sakura anyway? This is just getting confusing. I'm assuming he met Sakura recently, I mean that was no ordinary expression she had there when I mentioned his name. What's going on?_

He punched his hand down in frustration causing several customers to turn and stare. He didn't even seem to notice, his mood was getting angrier and he didn't even know why. This was so unlike him. The worker quickly gave him his order, thinking that, the lateness of the food was what was getting him angry. Naruto took it, muttered a 'thanks' and headed of to the direction of their booth.

_I'm going to have to tell her. I can't start a relationship on deceit or lies. And I think she has a few things to say herself……._

Naruto seated himself opposite Sakura, looking down, whilst stirring his chop sticks in his ramen. Sakura gulped.

_Oooh crap……………….He's going to say something. Does he know I'm a spy?_

Naruto sighed, pushed away his bowl and looked up. 'Sakura?'

'…………….yes?' 

'I have something to say.'

'………….Go…on?'

'………………..I wasn't going to tell you this, but seen as though were in a relationship, I might as well tell you. Sasuke came up to me two weeks ago, asking me to spy on you. I said no.' Sakura's mouth slacked, her eyes bulged. To say that she was shocked would have been an understatement. The shock so big, she had to gulp down tears.

_He was using me all along…………._

She regained herself, and shook her head.

'B-b-but…………why?' she stammered trying to keep a straight face, and not fainting from the shock, which she so badly wanted to do.

'I don't know…………….Something about a secret jitsu…………why do you ask?

'Because!' she yelled, out of sheer helplessness, 'he asked me to do the same thing. Only he asked me to spy on you!'

Naruto remained still for what seemed like a long time. His eyes not moving, he didn't even seem to be breathing.

'Say something. Please? Anything?' she said, sinking down in helplessness, her pain turning to tears. She knew in a while she would be angry. Only in a matter of time……..

'And you agreed?' his voice seemed barely a whisper, his eyes hurt but angry too. Angry to ever think that she would go out with him and like him for HIM. 

_Always has to be a hidden motive._

'I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say. It was all out of the blue. I………….thought he loved me. I really did. You have to understand………'

'I have to understand?' he said incredulously, his face trying to hide the pain through anger.

'Well……………..yeah. I was stuck in the middle. But you've helped me understand. Over the past few days. It's you Naruto. Really it is.' She reached for his hand, 'I've been so silly, thinking it was Sasuke. But it's you. It always has been.' Her voice was reaching pleading level. Naruto looked at her, seeming to break, but he pulled his hand back with a jerk. His gaze turned back to the normal emotionless gaze. A gaze she wasn't use too, as she had never received it from him. NEVER.

'And how do I know I can trust you NOW? I mean, this might just be another trick, right?' He pushed himself of the chair and stormed off, oblivious to the stares he was getting from the bar. The whispers, seemed to not reach him either, as he stepped out into the rain.

Out side he bumped into Konahamaru,

'So how is your date with Sakura going? She is one lucky girl you know?' 

'Not right now, 'Maru. Please?' He pushed past him and walked off, head down, as the rain hit the back of his head.

Sakura sat stunned, looking down at the table.

_Sasuke tricked me? And asked Naruto to do the same thing to me! But why? Why?_

**I've always been a fool, always weak, and never seeing the truth. Always covering my eyes with wool.**

_No. I may be dumb and stupid. But I'm not weak. No. I'm not. And if Sasuke thinks he can play people as puppets, then he's wrong. I'm going to find out what this was all about, and set it right._

**But how are you going to do that?**

_Oh. Don't worry. I have a few tricks up my own sleeve too. Sasuke may think he's clever. But it was always me who got the A's in the team. Let's teach Sasuke a lesson, one he'll NEVER forget._

**Oh right! This is the Sakura I'm more used too! But how are you going to do it, without finding out what this jitsu is? And why did Sasuke ask us BOTH to be spies?**

_I have this all under cover. But first………I need to pay someone a visit……… _

**A/N things will turn even more clearer in the next chapter, as the link to all this confusion will be wrote. LOL. I've been a bit stuck on this story. But I've found a link to link it all together, and now it finally makes sense. YAY! Accomplishment.**

**Zenly.**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Ok, take a left……………………..go ahead three doors, and you should be………….._

_Here!_

She took a deep breath, and slowly walked up the steps, sending a silent prayer to the heavens, hoping this would go o.k.

She knocked on the door.

'Whoever it is get lost.'

_O.k. not going quite as I hoped it would……………_

She knocked even harder, hoping that the person inside would open up quick.

'Yes……...?' Karin said, as she opened the door wide. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Sakura, and then they turned narrow with suspicion,

'What do you want?' 

'May I come in?' Sakura said sweetly, her insides going sick at the thought of what was going to happen next.

_Well…………….I never really liked her much anyway….._

'Sure………'Karin answered frowning in confusion. Sakura came in to find cleaning products everywhere.

'Sorry about the mess, spring cleaning, so what brings you here? If it's Sasuke he's gone out.' She finished, giving Sakura a look.

'No, I'm not here for Sasuke.' She said, looking down in anxiety 

_Shall I do it now?_

**Oh God. This is pointless, I was so sure before.**

_What? That you could have TORTURED the truth out of her…………._

**YEAH, I mean, I so knew it would work.**

_Really?_

**Yeah.**

_Why don't you just ask her like a normal, civilized human being? Then after, perhaps, you can start your plan properly, without starting a huge fight._

**O.k. **

'Karin, I know that you know Sasuke asked me to be a spy.'

_o.k., I don't know, but I'm guessing, that's close right?_

'That's not what's bothering me, what's bothering me is why Sasuke asked Naruto too.'

Karin's breath stopped, her eyes were darting and it was obvious to Sakura that she didn't know how to get out of this situation.

Karin sighed.

'O.k. Look, you're right. Sasuke told me what he was going to do, and I'm guessing that seen as though your part of our team now I can trust you and tell you too.'

'Yeah, I'm part of the team,'

_Yeah right…….._

'Good. Well, Sasuke got a bit muddled up. It was a silly mistake, but he only came here to learn the jitsu. He heard from a close friend that one of his old team mates had conquered a forbidden jitsu, one that would surely help him win defeat his brother. But he presumed it was you, as the jitsu specializes in strength. That's why he asked Naruto first. I then told him, after a few weeks snooping around, that it was Naruto who had learnt the new jitsu NOT you. He was shocked, and had hardly enough time to think up a new plan. So he reversed it. Asked you to be a spy instead. I'm sorry Sakura, but at least he chose you in the end?'

Sakura sat silently for a few seconds, acting out the feeling of being shocked, though all she was feeling was anger.

_Just as I thought……………………_

'Oh, it's ok. I TOTALLY understand.' She said nodding and smiling.

'You do?' Karin replied, shocked but happy.

'Yeah, whatever Sasuke wants, he should get. I mean, he deserves it right? He traveled god knows how long to find this jitsu.' She smiled even harder, trying to convince Karin that she was o.k. about it all, really.

Inside though. Well, that was a different story. Completely. 

_Once I find the guy, I'm going to make him wish he wasn't …….._

'So? What else? You hiding anything else?'

'Urm, no not really. That was the only thing.'

Sakura nodded her head, and got up to leave.

'Wait! There is actually something else.' Karin looked up to see Sakura turn her head, 'Sasuke not only wants to learn this jitsu to conquer his brother with, he wants it to conquer the villages too. He wants to reborn everyone as the Uchiha clan. Isn't that just GREAT?'

Sakura remained stunned.

_Has this girl LOST IT?_

Y-y-y-yeah,' she gulped, gritting her teeth as she smiled, 'that's just …………..great.' 

She quickly walked out of the door and fled, her insides cringing at thinking Sasuke had actually changed.

_Nope. The guy will never change. Now time for Part 2._

**There's a part 2?**

_There is now…….._

**What is it?**

Sakura sighed, as she trudged along to her own apartment, head down in thought.

_This is the hard part……….._

**What is it? Just tell me!**

_Making it up with Naruto…………………_

**A/N I was stuck for ideas! I still am!**

**Anybody got some idea's then don't hesitate to give them in your reviews.**

**Thank you**

**Zenly**

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'O.k. Tell him, this is all for revenge. And that he doesn't have to do it. And that your REALLY sorry, and that…………oh god.' Sakura stopped and groaned in frustration.

'Why do I always choose the wrong guy?' she muttered to herself, as she continued making her way to Naruto's house, 'I mean, how tough can my life get?! I chose to be a spy, to get a guy to notice me. Hell, to LOVE me. And all I did was fall in love with the guy I was spying on……' she stopped mid way, the flowers, which were supposed to be a sorry gift, hung loosely from her hand, as she went over on what she had just confessed to herself.

**Sakura- IN LOVE?! WITH NARUTO?!**

_Sakura's inner self:- Well, it's not THAT hard to believe._

**Sakura :- It's not?! There was a time when I hated the guy. I only thought I liked him. Not loved. I mean, yeah, I told him at the bar that he might be the one I LIKED. But not LOVE love. No………He can't be the ONE. I mean, can he?**

_Sakura inner self:- Urm…………………………he could be. The world has seen crazier things, believe me. You've always wanted someone who you could connect on DEEP levels with. Perhaps Naruto's the one?_

**Sakura:- I sincerely DOUBT it. I do. Really…………………….do I?**

_Sakura's inner self:- Just go make it up to him. Go through with the plan. Then think abut relationships. O.k.?_

**Sakura:- Yup. Got it.**

She made her way slowly to Naruto's apartment, taking the long way round. She made her way up, to the 15th floor, and knocked hard. No answer. She tapped her feet in irritation, as she knocked again. Soon she found herself banging.

'Who the hell is it?!' Her brain did a mental relapse as she heard the voice of an old women. A very FAMILIAR old women. She quickly ran down the corridor ducking behind the wall, and she sneaked a peak to see if the lady came out.

Yes. She did. And she wasn't looking to happy either.

'DAMN kids! Why, I, hate this old, crummy apartment.' She slammed the door again, as she stepped back inside slamming the door behind her properly.

'Why do I ALWAYS have to bump into HER for?' Sakura muttered.

_If that's not Naruto's house then………………….._

'Oh! Stupid me! It's not the 15th floor it's the 16th!'

She made her way up to the 16th floor, cursing herself for not going regularly to Naruto's house. If she did, perhaps she would have got it right on the first go. She walked faster down the corridor, hoping this was right one this time.

She knocked load, and almost immediately the door opened. There, dressed in his normal outing gear, stood Naruto. His eye- brows rose, when he noticed who it was. He looked shocked, he recovered quickly though, and he immediately went into his what – do – you- want? expression.

Sakura coughed nervously.

_CRAP! This is soooooooooooooooo unlike me?!_

'Naruto, may I come in? Or are you busy?' she looked him straight in the eye when she said this. No hesitation, no nervous glances to the floor. No. If she was going to apologize, she was going to do it properly.

She was NOT going to hurl herself at him and beg for his forgiveness.

NOPE. (even though she very much wanted to.)

'Ur………..Yeah. Sure.' He opened the door wider, allowing her to enter. She walked past him, uncertain on how she would explain to him her plan. In trying to get him on her side. Asking him for her forgiveness. She breathed deeply, focusing on how exactly things would change for the better, when she hadn't even revised WHAT exactly she was gonna BLOODY say.

Her breathing was becoming a lot more heavier, and she was finding it hard to concentrate on her surroundings. She took deep breaths, and tried to focus on what exactly Naruto, himself was doing.

'Urm……….Sakura? Are you o.k.? I mean, I've asked you three times now. Why are you here?' he peered at her more closely, his face in a expression she couldn't quite read.

_He can't still feel worry for me, after everything I've done to him. No………….. _She shook, her feeling of nausea, slowly evaporating as she handed him the flowers, which were still intact after all the dragging they had been put through. He took them wordlessly, although his eyes were asking questions, probing for more answers. He clearly wanted to know more. She gave him a nod, and at the same time gave a silent prayer to the god above.

'O.k. Naruto, I'll tell you everything. The truth. Everything from the beginning, no cuts, no twists.' She took a gulp. She clearly was not ready, but the quicker this was over with the better.

'Do……………..do you want to sit down first?' he asked, he clearly was unsure of the present situation, yet still trying to act big and manly, he decided to remain cool and calm.

'Thank you.' she took a seat opposite him and carried on, 'It's been sometime since Sasuke arrival was known to me. He came to me almost straight away. His meeting with me, I have to admit, was quite shocking. But what came more shocking to me was my almost immediate agreement to his request. I'm sorry. But I don't know what came over me. I guess…………………I guess, I wanted him to know me. Like me. Have you ever wanted someone to just ACKNOWLEDGE you? Just accept you for yourself, and love you for who you are? Have you ever wanted to be loved by someone so badly that you're willing to die for that love?' her voice was reaching hysteria, but she wasn't even aware of it, she carried right on, 'Have you ever hated yourself for being who you are? Have you? Naruto, I'm so so sorry. I could carry on venting my apologies to you, but I'm sick of being the one who keeps making the mistakes. It always me who keeps committing the wrong. Why is that? I was so sure, this was all for the best. I wanted Sasuke, and Sasuke promised he would want me, if I gave him what he wanted. I mean, if that's how it was supposed to be, then why did I have regrets? When Sasuke asked me to be a spy, I said yes, because I would have achieved Sasuke love at the end of it. But why did I have regrets? WHY? I mean, it is Sasuke's love I wanted, wasn't it? Then I heard from you that Sasuke had asked you to do the same thing. He had asked YOU to spy on me?! Why would he do that!? I thought he wanted to have a relationship with me? Yet all along it was a sick and twisted plan to gain more power. I said yes Naruto. I'm ashamed of it. I am. But I've got a plan that will change it all back to how it was. I have. All I came here for was your forgiveness; you don't even have to give that if you don't want to. I just wanted you to know.' Her breathing was quick and sharp, and it has just occurred to her that she had started crying half way through. But she didn't care. To be honest, she was past caring. WAY past caring.

She sniffed and looked away. His face was scaring her, because she could barely read the expression he was giving her.

Her eyes widened when she felt Naruto's hand stroke her cheek. She turned to look at him, and his face held a sad smile as if to say he knew EXACTLY how she felt. She tried to frown in confusion, and say something. She was so sure things were going to end different. That he would have laughed at her or told her that he would think about it. But not _this. _She noticed her skin tingling and her cheeks heating. He bought his hand down and looked at the floor while he said,

'You think I don't know what unrequited love is? You think I haven't experienced it? You always thought of me as an idiot. Someone who had no brains and just went around the village acting like a complete fool. But if there is one thing you were blind of Sakura, it would be on how much I love you. You always hated the way Sasuke treated you, yet you went and treated me the same way. Did I hate you for it? Did I want revenge for it? No, it just made me more sure that ONE day you WOULD come to your senses and love me back. Sakura, you've broken my heart so many times, that I've lost count. But every time you smile or just TALK to me, I feel the pieces fit back together again. And I know that whatever you do to me, I could never hate you for it.' He laughed, even though there was nothing funny about it. At all. Instead Sakura found herself feeling guilty and worthless. She felt tears spring up to her eyes, and she felt her throat close up.

_Please god, _she thought _don't let me cry. Not now. _

'I'm so pathetic, right?' he said, bringing his hand and running it through his hair, 'So pathetic to feel love for you. You. the one person who will never love me back. The one person who laughs and hits me for acting pathetic. When the only pathetic thing happening around here is how much you love Sasuke. That's what I call pathetic. Loving a guy who just uses you all the time.' He laughed more loudly this time, 'You thought that you could come here and use me again? Come and ask me to take you back? And how do I know that this just ain't another trick?' He looked at her, his blue yes masking the pain he was really feeling. She heard his words, but they weren't responding well. She felt a huge rush of despair run through her.

_So true, _she thought, _but why does the truth hurt so much?_

'Naruto………..?' she whispered, not sure what to say, 'Naruto? Why are you saying all this? Is this what you REALLY think of me? Is it?' Naruto didn't answer, he didn't need too, she already knew the answer. She shook her head, her anger showing a lot more clearly as she very nearly screamed, 'No. No. I won't believe it Naruto. I won't. Because this isn't the Naruto I know. This isn't the Naruto who taught me everything I know today. This isn't you who's talking it isn't.' she felt herself shaking, but she pulled herself together, 'I may have felt 'love' for Sasuke once, but I don't anymore. I was a stupid fan girl once, but I refuse to be that person again. It's you Naruto. You taught me to be the women I am today. You taught me to love. And if you can't see already, that I love you, then it's YOU who's blind. NOT ME!' She stood up, her mind already made up that Naruto wouldn't be on her side. Not now. not ever.

_All this because of STUPID Sasuke. Well you just watch Sasuke, I'm going to make you wish you never met me._

But just as she reached the door she heard a faint noise. She turned to see Naruto standing up and walking to her, his face a mixture of confusion and………………………….happiness. Yes. Happiness. Sakura backed away slightly unsure of what to make of the whole scene.

'What did you just say?' Naruto whispered, when he was inches away from her.

'You know what I said. Don't make me repeat it so you can have a good laugh about it……………' Naruto brought a finger to her lips to silence her.

'I'm just making sure that's all.' And he brought his lips to hers and kissed her.Tentatively at first, then shyly pulling away, he said, 'and I this is all a trick, then you do know I'm never going to……..' Sakura shut him up by pressing her lips against his again.

When she finally pulled away, she smiled up at him. Feeling light and happy, she walked back to his sofa and sat down.

'Now, about this plan…………' she began.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

'Are you SURE this will work?' Naruto whispered, pressing himself closer to Sakura as he looked over her shoulders to watch Sasuke's house.

'Yes' she whispered, shivering at the touch of his body so close to hers. He seemed unaware of what he was doing, as he pulled her closer towards him and asked,

'You cold?'

'No' she said her shoulder muscles relaxing slowly as she carried on watching.

'O.k.' she began,' Let me go over it one more time.'

'Do we have to?'

'Yes.' She laughed, 'we do! Sasuke is going to be so dead after I'm finished with him. Seriously. Do you know what I had to go through because him? He tried to trick us. And I don't see why should get away with it twice. He's already tricked us before, by siding with Orichimaru. But, I'll understand if you don't want to help me Naruto. You do know, that it is your choice if you want to go through with it or not.' Naruto remained silent, deep in thought.

_Please god, _she thought, _Please don't let him say what I think he's going to say…._

She closed her eyes, and waited for the response she knew that she was going to get. That Naruto was out of the plan.

But Naruto surprised her once again that day by laughing. She frowned,

'What's so funny?'

'Sakura……………..Do you really think that I'm having second thoughts on this?'

'N-n-no. Of course not! What gave you that idea?' she replied, going redder with each word.

'Yeah you did! Sakura, I'm in this the whole way. What Sasuke did to you was wrong, and I know I wasn't in this at first; but I'm beginning to get used to this.' He smiled, unsure of what to say next, lost for words, just hoping that she understood where he was coming from.

Sakura remained stunned. To think after all this time he still liked a lot, enough to stick up to Sasuke, again. All his words did was make her heart start beating even more wildly, so she had to steady herself at the mix of emotions which were now running a lot faster. She could practically hear them humming in her blood. She shook her head,

_Don't get too carried away, Sakura. Leave that for later…………………_Her inner self whispered. She coughed, bringing her back t her senses.

'So………….' She sounded pretty breathless though, 'Want me to pay the visit now?'

'You sure you're ready?'

'Yes. I am.' She let a huge sigh, 'Let's get this over with,' she muttered.

'Urm, Sakura?' Naruto quickly caught hold of her wrist and turned her around, so she could see him face to face, 'Just……………' he coughed nervously, 'be careful, yeah?'

She smiled,

'I will,' she whispered back, and brought her lips to his and kissed him slowly, closing her eyes, and feeling the burst of electricity run through her body, when she brought herself away and opened her eyes she saw Naruto looking at her stunned.

_I guess he felt it too_………she thought, smiling and she whispered a 'bye' and headed off, wanting to turn around and wave, but not, just case she was seen.

She clattered up the stairs, shivering in the cold, but mind set in determination. She knocked once and immediately the door opened. Sasuke stood there, one- eye brow raised. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, when seeing no one, he opened the door more wider, and allowed her to step in. He sat at the table and motioned for her to sit opposite.

_Just like business……_sakura thought, forcing a smile as she sat down opposite him. He continued staring blankly at her, wanting her to talk, and get the whole conversation over with.

Sakura cleared her throat,

'Urm, Sasuke? I was just wondering whether you are planning on marrying me or not.'

Sasuke looked at her stunned, he clearly was not expecting this out burst. In fact, he was hoping she'd have more news for him.

'Urm, well, what do you mean? Marriage between you and me? Isn't it a bit early to decide?' his face was starting to get more and more agitated as he waited for her to answer. He hadn't been expecting this. No. He hadn't been expecting this at all.

She continued to smile at him, in that freaky, scary way just smiling and looking at him.

'Why Sasuke? Don't you want to marry me?' her face had turned to a look of hurt now, and Sasuke was sure if he didn't say anything now she was going to cry.

'No. no. It's not that. It's just…………..Are you sure you're ready? To……………..you know……….'

'Yes Sasuke. I am. The sooner the better, you know. And Naruto is telling me more and more about his jitsu. Soon you'll know everything. Then me and you can start a life together. Can't we?' Her eyes were boring into his, and he was finding it hard to keep a straight face.

_What the……………..How do I get out of this one. I wasn't expecting this…………_his thoughts were beginning to get clouded and he was starting to see the mistakes in his plan.

'Oh………….Oh, of course.' He said, clearing his throat,' Yes, me and you will hopefully get married. Sooner or later.'

'Really? GOOD. Then perhaps, I could have some money, to buy some clothes and prepare everything with.' She looked at him sweetly, though underneath she was laughing so hard it hurt.

'What?! Already?'

'Well, yes. Wedding preparations are awfully cheap around this time, aren't they? Unless of course you don't want to marry me?' she gave a look which he inwardly cringed at.

'No. Of course not,' he forced a half smile through gritted teeth, ' Will 3000 be o.k.?'

'3000? Is that it? I mean, it's o.k., but you do want this wedding to be perfect don't you?' she turned her soppy look on him again,

'Oh right. O.k. how about 9500?' he reluctantly pulled out his wallet, hoping she'd say that was too much. Fat chance.

'That would be perfect! Thank you.' she took the money from him, smiling and winking at him.

_I'm going to take it all Sasuke. Just watch! I'm a world class leech when it comes to money._

She walked out of the apartment, waving at him as she shut the door.

Walking down the steps she counted her money, the grin even bigger than it was in the house.

'First payment, and several more to go!' she did a little twirl and ran across the street to Naruto.

**A/N Lol. Just finished this chapter and in the mood to write more!!**

**Does anyone have any good idea's for revenge??**

**Revenge on Sasuke??**

**I'm pretty much stuck, if you do then write 'em in your reviews!!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**:D**

**Zenly.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N My Internet connections have been a bit off lately.**

**Meaning, my updates will be slowing down. **

**Sorry.**

**:(**

**Zenly**

Sakura sat on Naruto's lap, idly stoking the back of his hand while they sat on the roof. They had been silent for some time now, just content in each other's presence. No words were needed as they watched the empty streets below. Naruto was the first one to break the silence as he said,

'It's getting late now. Want to go inside?'

Sakura turned to look at him, and smiled as she shook her head,

'Not yet. In 5 minutes. Is that o.k.?'

'No. I don't mind. I thought, you might be getting bored, and stuff. I mean, girls don't like doing this sort of stuff do they. I mean, do they?'

'If they like the guy there with, they'll like spending time with him, no matter where they are.'

Her answer caught him off guard. He just stared at her, lost for words. His face turned into his normal foxy grin though, when he replied,

'I really did it, didn't I?'

'Did what?'

'Made you fall in love with me. I could have sworn over and over again it was impossible that day. But wonder never cease.' His arms tighten there grip around her waist, as his grin turned even larger.

'Naruto?'

'Hmmm?'

'I'm sorry.' She turned to face him,' I'm sorry for everything. For dragging you into all this mess. But I promise you, I'll make it up to you. Here.' She dipped her hand into her pocket and produced a wad of money, 'This is yours. Take it. Make it an apology gift.'

Naruto looked at her, and slowly bent his head to look at the money. After a while, he looked back at her and shook his head.

'No. I don't want your money.'

'B-b-but, I thought that's why you were in the plan. For your share of the money, right?'

'No. I don't want the money. But there are other ways in which you can show me you're sorry.' His face coloured drastically, and sakura got the hint in what he was trying to say. She smiled, but made sure he couldn't see it as she replied naively,

'What do you mean, Naruto? What other ways can I show you?'

'Well……………you know, you could, I don't know KISS me or something or perhaps……….' He trailed off his face so red, it looked more like a tomato.

'Naruto? I heard someone tell me that it's legally permitted in this village to stay over at your boyfriends/girlfriends place.'

'Sakura I'm the one that told you…………' but stopped talking once realizing what she was trying to imply. He then grinned mischievously, picked her up into his arms and took her down to his bedroom, laughing as he heard her giggling protests to 'put her down!'.

_2 hours later………………._

Sakura lay awake on top of Naruto, who was sleeping gently. His breath still heavy because of... she still couldn't finish that sentence. She wasn't ashamed of course. But she was slightly embarrassed at how they had done it. She shut her eyes not trying to think of the way his hands had touched her, the way she had kissed him and the way she hugged him to her. At how their passion had just been shown to each other. She blushed at the way he had started it all. With one kiss. That's all it took. Other girls, would probably laugh at the whole scene and tease her for being so 'naughty'. But to her the whole thing had been intense, so intense in fact. Her brain couldn't even register the exact feeling she was feeling right now. It was all so new.

She hadn't even bothered to get up and put her clothes back on, she just lay there, listening to his heartbeat. Watching the way his chest rose and fell in the exact rhythm as hers. Smelling the fragrance coming from his body, which she had smelt often, but was making her mind go crazy right now. And how she could smell a new scent, one which consisted of her own fragrance, mixed with someone else's. Someone who sleeping.

'Just go to sleep.' She muttered to herself, but knowing that she wouldn't, as she snuggled herself deeper into his arms. She had never felt so safe and she didn't want to miss any of it by going off to sleep. She knew she couldn't have gotten back to sleep, even if she wanted too. Her heart was beating too fast, and she wasn't even tired. She just sighed and rested her head back on Naruto's chest, as she watched the moonlight hit the window causing light to shine over the room.

Suddenly Naruto let out a big sigh, and his eyes opened up wide. He was startled to find a pair of green eyes shining back up at him.

'Sakura? You're still awake?'

'Yeah……………….Can't get to sleep.'

'Oh, shall I get out of the bed and sleep on the couch? Maybe it's me.'

'No. It's not you Naruto, don't worry. Go back to sleep.'

'Yeah I should, shouldn't I? But I can't. Not with you awake. And I'm not even tired, for some strange reason, normally; I'm out flat at this time.' He let out a small laugh, he started to colour slightly and he looked down at her, 'Urm, Sakura? Tonight was probably the best I've ever experienced……………….I don't even know how to put it all into words, the motions and feelings were so………………….' He trailed off, trying to finish the sentence off, but not knowing how. She smiled, knowing the exactly what he was talking about.

'Naruto?'

'Hmmm?'

'I'm glad it was you. I'm glad it's you I'm with tonight.'

She rested her head back on his chest, feeling confident enough to know that Naruto wouldn't never leave her or hurt her.

**A/N hmmmmmmm? Too fluffy?**

**Tell me if you think so in your reviews.**

**:D**

**Zenly**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Really slow update…………………………..sorry?**

**I haven't had time, too much coursework. And internet connection is bloody annoying too. One minute it's on, the next few days it's off. What an annoying piece of junk.**

**Hope you like this chapter though.**

**:D**

**Zenly.**

Sakura rose up early, stretching her arms up and looking around with a hazy smile.

'Hmmmm,' she murmured, 'last night………….' She shook her head as her grin widened and climbed out of bed; tip toeing quietly as she headed for the shower, making sure her footsteps wouldn't make a lot of noise. She had a quick shower, changed and headed off to the kitchen only to find Naruto, dressed in boxers, making breakfast.

'You're not gonna shower?'

He turned to her, and grinned,

'Do I need too?'

She laughed and gently pushed Naruto down onto the chair, while she took her place in making breakfast. She fried eggs and at the same time watched the clock.

'I've got 10 minutes then I have to go.'

'Oh……..o.k. Then hurry up.'

She quickly made breakfast for two, made a coffee for her and poured out an orange juice for Naruto. She sat opposite him and tucked in. they ate in silence half way, and then Naruto suddenly stopped and started to laugh. Sakura looked up puzzled, clearly not expecting this. I mean, whoever laughs at 7:30 in the morning is clearly showing signs of insomnia.

'Urm, Naruto? Are you o.k.?'

'Course I am!' he spluttered, grinning, 'I'm fine!'

She raised her eye brows,' O…………….k?'

He smiled, his eyes twinkling, and then he folded his arms behind his head, classic trade mark pose.

Sakura looked at the time uncertainly, not wanting to go, but knowing she couldn't stay either.

She sighed softly and pushed her breakfast away.

'I have to go now. I'll be back by 3:00 at the latest, and I don't want any mess on the carpet, it took me ages scrubbing it last night, ok?'

'Sure.'

''Ok then. Bye.' She grabbed her bag, gave Naruto a quick kiss, which he tried to take advantage of, but she pulled away giggling and headed out.

She clattered down the steps, skipping slightly as she turned the corner of the pavement. She grabbed an apple from a passing stall and flipped a coin to the seller.

She munched merrily, as she turned the last corner and headed up a few steps of Sasuke's apartment.

_Just give him a little scare before I go to work._

She grinned evilly, and walked slowly up the stairs, pressing the door bell and checking her bag to see whether she had what she needed.

The door opened slowly, and there stood Sasuke scowling moodily, as he muttered,

'What do you want?'

'Sasuke……………is that the greeting you REALLY want to give to your _fiancé_?' she added extra emphasis on the fiancé, grinning slightly as she saw his cringe.

Sasuke remained blank, not even bothering to invite her in, as he stood and stared at her.

'Aren't you going to invite me in?' she asked, battering her eyelashes.

'Sure, whatever.'

He turned around and headed back in, leaving the door open for her.

'I just came to show you my wedding dress.'

Sasuke stopped and turned around slightly, 'You're what?'

'Wedding dress. Come on Sasuke. At least sound bothered. It's going to be the best day of our lives. Isn't it?'

'Is it?' he replied, with a bored expression.

Sakura ignored this question as she pulled out a wedding dress, stunningly white and very low cut from the back.

Sasuke just stared, not bothering to say anything, just wanting this to be over so he could get back to training.

'Well? Want me to try it on?'

'Now?'

'Yes.'

And not even waiting for a reply, she headed of to the bathroom, grinning softly.

'Wait till he sees this! It's going to hit him where it hurts. The wedding is on, and there's no escape.' she chuckled mischievously to herself and changed.

'Curses.' Sasuke muttered, as he waited at the table, tapping his fingers in annoyance.

'I'm engaged. DAMN.'

The door opened and Sasuke heard footsteps enter the room, he didn't even bother to look.

'Fine, fine. Now can you leave? I've got work to do.'

'Sasuke.' She whispered sexily, 'can you at least look?'

He rolled his eyes and looked up. His breath caught, and he tried to look elsewhere, and remain nonchalant, but is eyes just wouldn't budge.

'Sakura?' he coughed slightly, 'would that be………………..appropriate?'

Sakura looked down, 'What's wrong with it?' she asked, frowning slightly.

'Nothing.' He looked away, trying not to look at her, and wanting her to go.

'Ok then. I'm going to change then I'm off to work.' She headed of to the bathroom, and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. Yet he couldn't bring himself to admit, that she had in fact looked ………………….nice. Ok, so the neck was really low cut, and the SLIT………………

He shook his head, cursing himself for thinking thoughts like these.

'Drank too much last night' he muttered to himself darkly, as he shut the blinds and fell back onto the couch, pulling the duvet over his head.

Sakura hummed softly to herself, as she walked through the corridors of the tower, swinging her bag slightly as she walked to her office.

There was a bunch of flowers waiting on her desk for her, she dropped her bag and went over to the desk to see if their was a note. There was.

'Have a nice day. Naruto. Xxx'

She smiled softly to herself, and took a sniff of the flowers.

'Very unlike him.' She whispered to herself, as she put the vase on the windowsill, and went to see if anyone had come in ill or sick.

By the time it had finally reached 3:00 she was shattered. She rubbed the back of her neck, in a meager attempt to relax herself, and take the ache away.

'I'm off home Tsunade!!' she called, as she grabbed her stuff and walked at, slamming the door behind her.

She walked home, humming, absent mindedly, when she came across a two cloaked figures huddled in the alley way, talking in hushed tones.

One voice, sounded a lot like Karin, and as Sakura edged closer, the other persons voice became known to her……………….

**A/N Well, another chapter added. Finally.**

**I have nothing else to add other than…………………..REVIEW PLEASE!! HOW MUCH MORE DO YOU WANT ME TO BEG!? **

**(lol)**

**Zenly.**

**:D**


End file.
